As vehicles are admitted as daily necessaries to modern people, new vehicles have rapidly been released and operated, and thus, various social problems such as traffic congestion, a parking problem, and the like, have arisen.
In particular, parking is a serious issue and an increase in vehicles in number inevitably reduces parking spaces in limited areas, cities, and countries, and in order to resolve the shortage of parking spaces, parking slot comparted to allow a single vehicle to park has been gradually decreased.
Also, if several vehicles are parked together in a parking space without a parking slot, spaces between vehicles are prone to be tight, and in this case, a driver should check an obstacle around with his or her naked eyes and directly drive a vehicle to park it in a narrow parking space, or may have difficulty in pulling out the vehicle from the narrow parking space.
Recently, a technique of installing an automatic parking system in a vehicle to check captured images of a surrounding environment of a vehicle, and the like, and automatically parking the vehicle has been developed and released.
Such an automatic parking system assists a driver in parking a vehicle by automatically steering the vehicle when the driver performs perpendicular parking or longitudinal parking to a parking space using a camera installed in the rear side of the vehicle, or assists the driver in parking a vehicle by sensing an obstacle around the vehicle with a distance sensor installed on the side of the vehicle.
However, such a general automatic parking system merely senses an obstacle during a process of automatically parking a vehicle and sounds an alarm or informs a driver about a risk of collision with the obstacle, failing to generate an accurate path for avoiding an obstacle in a parking space. Thus, a driver should recognize a path for avoiding an obstacle with his or her naked eyes or through any other equipment or the driver should directly drive to avoid an obstacle, causing driver's inconvenience.